Starling City (season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Starling City. Synopsis A new recruit in Captain Tina Boland's Starling City Police Department, Detective Quentin 'Larry' Lance is paired with Frank Pike to solve one of Starling's most high-profile cases ever: the murder of Robert and Moira Queen. During his investigation, Lance meets the Queen's son Oliver, now in the care of his butler Eddie Feyers, which further compels Lance to catch the killer. Along the way, Lance must confront gang boss boss Liza Warner, as well as many of Starling's future villains, such as Cecil Adams. Eventually, Lance is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Oliver, one that will help shape the boy's future in becoming the Emerald Archer. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Robert G. McKay as Frank Pike * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen * Zabryna Guevara as Tina Boland * James Remar as Eddie Feyers * Seth Cabel as Cecil Adams * Erin Richards as Carrie Cutter * John Doman as Adam Hunt * Jada Pinkett Smith as Liza Warner * Andrew Stewart Jones as James Diggle * Tina Huang as Kimberly Hill Recurring Cast * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * J.W. Cortes as David Winston * Chelsea Spack as Kristin Kringle * Alex Corrado as Gabe * Makenzie Leigh as Liza * Clare Foley as Veronica Dale * Peter Scolari as Brian Nudocerdo * Dash Mihok as P.Parks * Nicholas D'Agosto as Allan Welles * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate Episodes 1.'"Pilot"-'''Rookie detective Quentin Lance and Frank Pike are assigned to the case of the murders of Robert and Moira Queen, witnessed by street petty criminal Sara Drake. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Pike kills in Lance's defense. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Liza Warner, an associate of Adam Hunt, an organized crime boss. Warner has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Starling City could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. In exchange, Hunt orders Lance to kill Cecil Adams, a low-level member of Watson's gang and informant for detectives Kimberly Hill and Kullens Diggle. Lance fakes Cecil's death, and tells him never to return to Starling. Lance promises the Queen's son Oliver, and his butler, Eddie Feyers, to find the real killer. Cecil kills a fisher. Sara is seen watching the Queen Mansion. Meanwhile, Hill threatens Carrie, Lance's fiance, to tell him about Carrie's unknown past. 2. "'Sara"-'Lance and Pike start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Barton Mathis, A.K.A. the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Kullens announces plans to help Starling's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sara. After Pike's extreme interrogation of an informant, Lance obtains a clue. Lance and Pike arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Sara. While Oliver has plans to find a way to help the children, Lance meets with Sara who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Oliver and might have some information on the person who sabotaged the Queen's Gambit. Meanwhile, Cecil kills two men after they mock his walking pattern. He takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to Starling City, having kidnapped a teenager for ransom. Hunt confronts Warner for her plans to overthrow him, having heard from Cecil. The former warns her by having her lover beaten. Hill and Diggle investigate Cecil's mother. 3. '"Balloon-Man"-'Lance and Pike track a vigilante who targets corrupt Starling officials and nicknamed "Balloonman" for strapping his victims to weather balloons, which eventually implode in the cold atmosphere, giving the victim a long fall. Diggle and Hill question Lance about Cecil, who returns to Starling to get revenge on Watson. He gets a job at Martin Somer's↵ restaurant, and is befriended by Somers himself. Watson arranges for ↵Hunt's lover Natalia to be disfigured in response to her own lover's ↵beating. Lance realizes that "Balloonman" is social worker Davis ↵Lamond, who was driven to vigilantism because of corrupt officials ↵refusing to aid children on the streets. After arrest, he warns Lance ↵that more vigilantes will follow in his path. Hunt tells Watson he will investigate what happened to Natalia, also telling about the Slabside plan. At his apartment later, Lance receives a surprise visit from Cecil. Meanwhile, Carrie is revealed to be an addict and Hill's former girlfriend. Selina is given to Lance for his investigation; but she uses the chance to escape. 4. "'Slabside"-'''Cecil offers Lance help in stopping the future war. The latter learns of the Slabside Plan from Eddie, who states that Hunt and Mayor Kullens are backing the project that will improve the Slabside District, opposed by Somers, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan. After an armed robbery of Somers's restaurant, Cecil is promoted to restaurant manager by Somers, following the former's action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. Watson pits two female singers against each other for her nightclub job opening, with the winner being Liza. In order to prevent the war, Mayor Kullens holds a conference about a compromise that the federal government made on the Slabside Plan, that Hunt will handle small housing development projects and Somers will be refurbishing the Asylum. Lance urges Oliver not to lose hope in the city. Later, Cecil fatally poisons the restaurant robbers, who are revealed to had been hired for just that purpose by Cecil himself. Meanwhile, Carrie confronts Lance about Cecil, telling him about her past with Hill. She decides to end the engagement when he refuses to talk.Category:Titansverse